The Fall of Democratia: A Retrospective
"The Fall of Democratia" redirects here. For the Advance Wars campaign, see Advance Wars: The Fall of Democratia. The Fall of Democratia: A Retrospective is an article produced by Ten Thousand Fists detailing the recent history and downfall of Democratia. It was released on of August 17th 2008, the day Democratia surrendered to Autocratia. The Fall of Democratia: A Retrospective By Charles “Ten Thousand Fists” Deane Foreword by Charles “Sheepling” Deane (No relation) Foreword Earlier today, we witnessed the end of a nation, a nation that many of us felt a strong kinship with. The rise and fall of this nation will go down in history as one of the many nations that have risen and subsequently fallen. It was a tough blow for many of us to take. While we will never forget those brave men and women who died attempting to defend Democratia from its aggressors, let us not dwell too heavily on the past. As somebody who could potentially be directly blamed for Democratia’s fall, I hope that all of us can use this retrospective in order to look at the mistakes made in the past and to ensure that these mistakes are never made again. While we may not agree with their policies, tactics, government, taste in music or how they like their steaks done, it is our duty as human beings to hope that Autocratia can finally restore order to this broken nation. ~Sheepling The Beginning August 9th, 1993 People of Democratia! Rejoice, for our country is once again at peace! The army has pledged loyalty to the government, oppressors and oppressed have united in peace and democracy is being restored. I am sure now that Democratia will have a glorious future ahead of it. Nothing could possibly go wrong. *shouting from the audience, a masked figure runs onstage* ???: Miniyoda008! Meet thy maker! *gunshot, followed by screaming* Sheepling: You fool, what have you done??? ???: I was following your orders!!! *another gunshot* It started with the stock market crashing. From that followed terrorist bombings and a military coup, yet worse was to come. Following the failed assassination attempts on miniyoda008 and Sheepling, Democratia fell into a civil war that was to last 15 years. With many of the original military leaders eventually realising the futility of the conflict and fleeing, some coming right here to Ostentia, Democratia was effectively split in two by 1995. To the north was Autocratia, lead by General Krull. Attempting to rebuild the former Autocratian Empire of Autocratia, an autocratic state from years ago and which Democratia was a part of, General Krull claimed to be the last descendant of the former autocrat of Autocratia Hector Junta, vowing to return Autocratia to its former glory. While initially the new Autocratian force had gained control of nearly the whole island, they faced heavy resistance from the south in the form of ‘Democratia’. Just what links this army had to the original Democratia is still not clear. Some claim them to be former members of the Boo Armed Forces, still loyal to their government despite being abandoned by all Boo Party representatives, but it is more likely that they were made up of an alliance between both the BAF and the FVP Alliance who had joined forces in order to return Democratia to its democratic state. The Middle For a while, the Autocratian army was pushed back. While they vastly outnumbered the Democratian army, they were far less organised and unprepared for the sheer dogged determination of the Democratian forces. While their armies pushed north, the emergency government, led by General Carter, began to rebuild the nation in the south. It soon became clear that Democratia was receiving aid from Wo, who declared the government of Autocratia illegal. In time, aid also began to come from Exilia, ironically one of the nations originally blamed for Democratia’s downfall, albeit by misinformed Democratian politicians. While at first this aid appeared to merely due to pressure from Wo, it eventually became clear that King Zog had felt partially responsible for Democratias fall and wished to make amends. Democratia’s push north did not last long. By the year 2000 they had been pushed right back, thanks to support from a mystery ally to the north. This larger, well organised army almost led to the end of the war in 2002 when they came within five miles of the outskirts of Democratia’s new capital, Barbour. Despite Autocratia’s vastly superior land, sea and air forces, Democratia managed to keep them at this distance for an astonishing three and a half months. Worryingly, though, spies in the north were reporting that the remainder of Autocratia’s army was mobilising. It looked as if the final push for the capital was coming. It never did. By early 2003, the Autocratian forces had retreated north again, seemingly with no intention of returning back south. Over the next five years, the war seemed to be coming to a head. What had formerly been an almost nonstop conflict had now reduced to a few isolated skirmishes, sometimes lasting no more than a few hours. Occasionally, Democratia would make a gain in one region, only for Autocratia to make it up elsewhere. The war had reached a stalemate, with Autocratia’s formerly limitless supplies having been reduced to just-about-enough. Democratia fell into a false sense of security. Sources within the government suggest that General Carter was mere months away from declaring the war over and calling the nation’s first election in 15 years. The End On August 10th 2008, the day after the 15th anniversary of the collapse of the Democratian government, Autocratia sent it’s armies into Democratia. The final assault was crippling. Democratia’s army was completely unprepared for the onslaught from the north. While no official numbers have been released, it is said that towards the end casualties fell to almost nil as legion after legion surrendered to the Autocratian army without resistance, knowing they were vastly outnumbered. The Autocratian army knew that they did not have to take the whole country. They didn’t even have to take the capital. All they had to do was suffocate it. Roads were blockaded. Railway bridges were destroyed. Airports were seized. Anti-aircraft guns surrounded the city on all sides to prevent airlifting in supplies. Estimations put Barbour’s supplies at a week’s worth. It was do or die for Democratia’s leaders. At midnight, on August 17th 2008, General Carter announced Democratia’s surrender to Autocratia. The Response “While it's a tragic occasion, we may hope that the Democratian peoples can work to improve their lives now they are not continually at war. The DSP urges restraint from all sides, and implores the Autocratian government to treat Democratians fairly and equally, as their own kinfolk.” - Cieran, Leader of the Democratic Socialist Party of Ostentia. “Cowards, Damn Cowards and Politicians! This defeat is on your head!” - HRH King Zog II, then Foreign Secretary of Ostentia. "As a Democratian myself, I feel very strongly about the Autocratian invasion, and it saddens me deeply to see Democratia fall. I only wish the Autocratian tactics had come to light sooner, as then we may have been able to get supplies into Barbour. Certain action in regards to the war is still being taken, and I hope to be able to give more information soon." - Pokemaniac John, then Prime Minister of Ostentia. "I am very upset by this as I was hoping to cause whoever's in charge a load of problems by getting kidnapped." - Inevitable, Leader of the Boo Party of Ostentia. "It was a complete tragedy. In the early days at least, nobody wanted war... yet war broke out anyway..." - Commoncold0, at the time the Leader of the Ostentian Democrat Party. Note: Attempts were made to get comments from Autocratia, Democratia, Exilia and Wo but unfortunately they could not be contacted. Summary Democratia lost :( The Conclusion Democratia is no more. There’s no turning back from that fact now. With Autocratia now in complete control of the country, only time will tell what it means for world politics. While it may be a sad day for democracy, it may turn out to be a fresh start for this broken nation. With war over, they can start to rebuild their cities. They can start to reorganise their resources. They can start to reopen their schools and hospitals. They can start to reduce, reuse and recycle. ~ Ten Thousand Fists Sources 1. Original Topic